Opposites Attract
by Fairah-chan
Summary: Popular student, Uchiha Sasuke, gets into one fight that leads to all types of hell. Having to take orchestra-the lowest class on the popularity status-Sasuke meets Haruno, Sakura, the not so popular student. This wasn't supposed to happen-meeting her every damn day, or even getting caught up in her business for that matter. But when two opposites attract, all hell breaks loose.
1. Ditching

_**Hello. **_

_**Here is something I felt like writing about since I was in the mood for a little Sasuke and Sakura moment. **_

_****__**I'm sorry for it being so short. **_

_**Please take note that I do not own Naruto.** _

* * *

"Well, Sasuke, this is your fifth fight," Tsunade started, letting out a sigh in the process. "Since giving you detention is having no effect on you, I'll have to give you a more _severe_ punishment," Tsunade continued, her hands swiftly moving over her stack of scattered papers. Sasuke watched her as she picked up piles of paper, looking for one in particular.

Finally setting the stack of papers down, Tsunade picked up a jade colored paper, her golden-amber eyes scanning the writing. She looked back up at him. "Congratulations, Sasuke, you are now in orchestra." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. "Would you like to involve your brother?" she asked, her tone sounding taunting.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"As I thought," she said, leaning back in her chair. "Now you will begin today. I know you can play something in that class, so you will be going to every performance and at the end of the year you will be performing a piece. Don't try and ditch that class. If you do great school will be over in no time."

Sasuke stood up from his chair and stormed out of her office. "Good luck." He could hear her say as he walked down the empty hall and towards the front doors.

OoO

Sasuke was _not_ going to join orchestra, nor go to any concert. He was _not_ going to join the lowest class in high school.

This was bull!

Sasuke made his way towards the entrance gate, not looking back to see if Tsunade was following. He passed the gates and stalked his way towards the bus stop. As he waited for the bus to come, his phone chirped. He fished out his cell phone from his pocket and read the caller ID.

Itachi.

Sasuke squeezed the phone in his hand. She brought him into this. She was not going to back down. Sasuke let out a furious sigh, making his way back towards the school, watching as the bus pull up, then drive away.

There goes his freedom.


	2. New Student

_Hello. _

_Here's chapter two._

_It's longer than chapter one, so I'm content with it. _

_I do not own Naruto. _

_Happy reading._

* * *

Sakura sat on the piano bench watching as Jiro stood in the middle of the stage with his violin under his chin and bow on the strings. She turned her attention to Takahashi at the front of the stage, a stick in his hand. He tapped the stick against the stand in front of him. He raised his arms then brought them down.

Sakura started.

Her fingers glided across the keys swiftly as she began to slow her tempo, waiting for Jiro to play. She glanced towards Takahashi, watching as he began to move his arms in a quicker pace. She glanced at her music sheet watching the notes rise and fall. Slowly she began to stop playing as Jiro began to quiet.

Claps were heard from the dark shadows of the audience as Takahashi also clapped. He turned his back towards Sakura and Jiro. "That will be the beginning piece, and that is when the rest of you will join and we will play three other pieces. Jiro will play his own with Sakura performing the last one." He gestured towards Sakura and Jiro. "Now, will the rest of you come up so we could practice? The concert is tomorrow and we need all the practice we can get."

Sakura watched as the other four students come up to the stage and take a seat on the chairs while she stayed on the piano bench. "Okay, let us start off with the next piece—"

The sound of doors bursting open filled Sakura's ears. At the back of the auditorium two black outlines stood still. One—Sakura could instantly tell—was Tsunade. The other was someone she has never seen before. She watched as the two made their way down the aisle and stopped in front of the stage.

"Takahashi," Tsunade started, as he nodded in response, "this is Uchiha, Sasuke, and he will be joining your class."

Sakura stared at the Uchiha. He was tall and masculine. His hair was black with a blue tint—that spiked in the back—and onyx colored eyes. His bangs also hung on both sides of his face that roughly framed his cheeks.

_Uchiha, Sasuke._ Sakura thought for a while.

Sasuke was the popular student in high school, and all the girls obsessed over him. When she walked the halls, almost every girl would talk about how handsome he looked and how his cold attitude just made him more irresistible.

But what was Sasuke doing here?

"Haruno, Sakura," Tsunade said, making Sakura slightly jump.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Come with me." Tsunade began to walk back towards the doors, and Sakura watched her walk away alone. "Now," she called. Sakura immediately stood up and walked towards the steps. She passed Sasuke and followed Tsunade out the doors.

Once the doors closed behind Sakura, Tsunade began to speak. "Sasuke will be in your class, and I trust only you out of all the students in this high school." Sakura nodded. "I want you to keep an eye on him and tell me how he is doing once a month. He will be going to every performance and will be sitting in the very front row. There are times I won't be there, so I want you to tell me if he shows up or not." Sakura nodded again. "Good. Do not tell anyone about this discussion."

Sakura walked back into the auditorium and sat back on the piano bench. "What did she want?" Jiro asked. Sakura looked around the stage to see all of them were watching her. She glanced at Sasuke—who was standing away from the stage—and saw his eyes were somewhere else.

"She asked about tomorrow and wished us luck." They repeated what Sakura said as they looked at each other.

"Okay, okay, settle down, everyone. Practice is over, so let us do wonderful tomorrow," Takahashi said, a smile forming on his lips.

Sakura stood up and bowed just as everyone did and walked off the stage. She made her way down the aisle giving one last glance at Sasuke as he talked to Takahashi.

_I have to be the one to keep an eye on him...Uchiha, Sasuke._ Sakura walked out the double doors.


	3. Welcome to Orchestra

_Hello._

_Chapter three is here!_

_I do not own Naruto._

_Happy reading. _

* * *

"Glad you could come back, Sasuke," Tsunade said, closing the front doors behind Sasuke as he walked down the hallway. Sasuke followed Tsunade down numerous halls before they stopped at a door. Sasuke has never seen this side of the school before, and watching as Tsunade pushed the red metal doors open, light burst through the dark room as Sasuke looked around.

Rows and rows of red seats filled the sides as a stage stood in the middle—instruments and people standing around, eyes glancing at him. "You will be sitting front row at every concert," Tsunade said as she began to walk down the aisle. Sasuke followed behind. "I expect to see you there starting tomorrow."

Sasuke said nothing as they reached the stage. "Takahashi," Tsunade started, as he nodded in response, "this is Uchiha, Sasuke; he will be joining your class." Sasuke watched as all eyes bore into him.

"Haruno, Sakura," Tsunade said.

Sasuke looked up at the crowd of students, looking for the particular student Tsunade called.

"Yes?" A voice asked.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the girl behind the piano. Her hair was short and light pink. Focusing more he noticed her jade colored eyes.

"Come with me." Sasuke could hear Tsunade walk away. Sasuke watched as Pink Hair stare at Tsunade, never moving.

_ Idiot,_ Sasuke thought knowing that if she didn't go, Tsunade would become more indignant.

"Now," Tsunade called.

Pink Hair immediately stood up from behind the piano and walked off the stage, passing Sasuke as she followed Tsunade out the doors.

Sasuke stood with the rest of the group in silence. He stared at the rest of the students. A boy with spiky red hair and grey eyes focused on the violin in his lap.

Sasuke noticed twins. They were both blond and males. One had blue eyes and his twin had red eyes. They sat together whispering to each other.

Behind the twins were two girls; a brunette and a red haired girl. He stared at the girl with red hair a little more closely. She looked like Sasuke's on-again-off-again—right now ex girlfriend, Karin. The matching red hair and eyes; although the hairstyles completely different.

Sasuke heard the door open and light fill the dark room once again. He listened to the footsteps that made its way down the aisle and watched as Pink Hair made her way up the steps and behind the piano once again.

Sasuke watched the red haired boy turn to her.

"What did she want?" he asked.

Pink Hair looked around the stage before her eyes met his. Sasuke kept his gaze away from her jaded ones.

"She asked about tomorrow and wished us luck." Everyone repeated what she said and looked at each other.

_That was a lie,_ Sasuke thought, folding his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay. Settle down everyone. Practice is over, so let us do wonderful tomorrow," Takahashi said, a small smile forming on his lips. Sasuke watched as they stood up and bowed, walking down the steps and out the door. Sasuke began to follow until Takahashi called after him. Sasuke turned to face him. "I would like to speak to you."

Sasuke took note to his shaggy black hair and light blue eyes that hid behind his glasses. There was a small scar on the side of his neck. Sasuke watched as he walked down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"What instrument do you play?" Sasuke motioned to the black piano on the stage. Takahashi smiled. "That's great. If you ever need help, you can ask me or Jiro or Sakura—we're the only ones who can play the piano. It really is great to have you here and I hope you will make many friends in this class."

_Right,_ Sasuke thought, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That is all I have to say. You may go," Takahashi said, grabbing his things from the stage and started towards the double doors.

Sasuke stared at the piano for a minute before he walked out the double doors.


	4. More Than Usual

_Hello._

_Here's chapter four._

_I do not own Naruto._

_Happy reading._

* * *

Sakura walked past the black iron gates of the school with her hands wrapped around the strap of her bag in front of her.

Two girls who were in their second year of high school ran past her. "Hurry, the assembly is starting soon," one said to the other.

Sakura walked through the front doors, making her way down the step and to the shoe lockers. She opened the small door and took out another pair of white shoes and placed them on the floor next to her. Sakura slipped one foot out of her black penny loafers and slipped it into the other. Once she had her penny loafers off, Sakura placed them in the small locker.

The school was somewhat empty as she walked the halls towards the auditorium. When it came to assemblies, everyone came earlier than usual just to see the Judo club show off a little before Tsunade would start.

"Sakura," Takahashi said as he ran up to her.

"Yes, Sensei?" Sakura watched him as he grabbed her bag from her hands and grabbed her arm, dragging her faster to the auditorium.

"Jiro is not here yet and we need you to perform a song so it could attract students to come to the performance tonight." Takahashi opened the double doors and dragged Sakura down the aisle and towards the back of the stage. She could feel the students' eyes watching them.

They were hidden behind the red curtain as Takahashi still held her bag and handed her a violin. "Go out there and perform something." Takahashi pushed Sakura towards the center of the stage.

She stood in the dark; her heart racing for some source of light to appear before her.

And soon enough, the lights above her turned on.

"Haruno, Sakura will be performing a piece for you. Enjoy," a voice called throughout the auditorium.

The curtains opened.

Sakura froze, slowly inhaling and exhaling from her mouth.

"Is she going to play?" Voices were heard from the audience.

Sakura slowly placed the violin under her chin and the bow on the strings.

She began to play.

She started off slow then began to pick up the pace. Although this song was only played for a piano, it sounded just as beautiful on a violin.

Sakura has never loved a song so much as this one, and she has never loved playing music so much until she first heard it many years ago. She closed her eyes and let the music flow from the violin. She slowly stopped playing, opened her eyes, and placed the violin and bow at her sides, bowing towards the audience and walked back behind the curtains.

Claps were heard, as were some shouts.

Sakura handed Takahashi the violin and bow, taking her bag back in her hands. "That was great!" Takahashi smiled. "Now we might have more students coming to tonight's performance."

Sakura's heart never stopped racing as she bowed again and walked off stage and found a seat in the front row. This was the first time Sakura has ever performed in front of the whole school, and the first time the whole school has heard someone from orchestra perform.

OoO

Sakura sat in her seat, her bag in her lap, and took in a deep breath. Finally the assembly was over and school was starting. After Ichi—a blonde haired, blue eyed boy—took attendance and made announcements, Anko walked in.

Anko had light brown eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She always wore a tan overcoat that covered what was hidden under it. Sometimes, when it wasn't closed, Sakura could see a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She also had a dark orange mini-skirt, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain, and a wrist watch. Sakura could also see a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

Sakura stood up, along with the rest of the class and bowed before sitting back down to start class.

Once Anko ended class, she left the room, letting everyone talk amongst themselves as they waited for Asuma to come. Time continued slowly as Asuma left as did every other teacher—Kakashi, Iruka, Guy—to which Sakura had to go outside for physical education—and Kurenai. Finally it was down to the last class, orchestra with Takahashi.

Sakura stood up with the rest of the class, bowed, and walked out of the classroom with everyone else. As the rest of the students went to the art room, Sakura was the only one who went to the auditorium for orchestra.

Today she was going to practice a little more on her music and help set up anything else that is needed to be helped with, just for this one night.

Sakura began to move towards the wall as she watched a class walk down the hallway—most likely making their way towards the gym Sakura assumed. "Did you hear? Sasuke's going to the performance tonight!"

Sakura froze and turned to look at the class that continued to walk down the hall.

"I guess more people will come," she muttered to herself as she continued down the hallway towards orchestra class.


	5. Meeting Your New Enemy

_It's been a while. _

_Here's chapter five._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classroom with Naruto just as a blonde haired student walked up to the front of the classroom to take attendance.

Sasuke glanced at the front door where students poured in, quickly making their way to their seat. Other students stood behind Sasuke at the back door, waiting for him to move.

Slowly Sasuke made his way towards his seat at the last row—right by the window.

Naruto sat next him.

After the blonde student made his announcements, Anko walked in.

Math slowly ticked by, then science, social studies, Japanese, and soon enough, it was lunch. Sasuke turned his desk to face Naruto just as he did the same.

"Here, Jiraiya made you lunch." Naruto handed Sasuke a black box shaped container. Sasuke opened the lid revealing rice, chopped meat, and cooked vegetables.

It was Bento.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, breaking his chop sticks and picking up a piece of meat before placing it into his mouth. They ate in silence until Naruto began to talk about his oh-so wonderful relationship with a girl from another school.

Eventually lunch ended and it was time for physical education with Guy. After constant running, Sasuke made his way back to class with the rest of the students for English with Kurenai. Class ended too quickly and it was time for Orchestra.

Sasuke walked down the hall with Naruto, passing a group of people who were going outside with Guy.

Two girls stopped in front of him. "Sasuke, is it true that you will be going to tonight's performance?" The small blonde smiled, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, he is. Will you be going to?" Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. The two nodded. "Great. Maybe he'll see you there."

As the two left, Sasuke pushed Naruto's arm from around his neck. He let out a small, irritated, sigh as he and Naruto continued down the hall. He could see from the corner of his eye Naruto staring at him, waiting for him to speak. "I'm not going," Sasuke muttered.

"You know you'll have too. Someone will notice you've gone missing." Sasuke knew Naruto was right, even though he wish he wasn't. If Tsunade didn't show up, someone will have noticed Sasuke was not in the front row. Someone must be watching him. "I'll go with you," he said, patting Sasuke's back once.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

_Better him than no one_, he thought.

If Sasuke was going to have to go, he was not going to go alone. Even if it meant that someone would open their mouths and tell Tsunade. If there was one thing that was on his mind, it would be the girl with pink hair and jade colored eyes.

What exactly did Tsunade tell her?

_Pink Hair must be the one who will keep her eyes on me. If I show up or not_, Sasuke thought.

Sasuke found his new enemy. "Let the games begin, Pink Hair," Sasuke quietly muttered.


	6. Thirty Minutes

_Hello._

_Here's chapter 6_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura bowed one last time at the audience as they continued to clap. She had never seen so many people show up to a performance in her entire life.

If this was how many people came when only some bought the rumor of Sasuke coming to a performance, she wondered how many people would show up when they all believed it.

Sakura looked around the back of the auditorium for Tsunade. When she finally found her, standing next to Kakashi and Kurenai, Sakura stared at the front row looking for Sasuke. He sat next to Naruto, a boy with blue eyes and blond, spiky, hair; with three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks.

As the curtains began to close, Sasuke's eyes met hers, making her heart beat faster.

Everything went dark.

Sakura froze, fear taking over her. She did nothing. She did not move and she did not speak. Sakura waited for the lights to turn back on, just as they always did, thirteen seconds after the curtains closed.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Just as Sakura predicted, the lights turned on. She felt herself relax as she turned towards her classmates, who waited at the side of the stage. Once she met with them, they all smiled and told her how great she did and that the audience looked like they fell into a trance with her last song.

Sakura just gave a small smile as they continued to talk.

As Sakura and her classmates walked towards the exit, Sakura heard them talking about going to get some ramen to celebrate. "What do you say, Sakura?" Kenta, a tall blonde with blue eyes asked.

Sakura looked up at the sun. It was getting dark soon and Sakura didn't like being out in the dark. If she was correct, it took five minutes to get to the bus stop, twenty minutes to get to the bus stop closest to her house and another five minutes to get to her house. All together it would take thirty minutes to get home.

The sun was only giving her twenty five.

"No, I have to get home," she said, pointing towards the gates. They nodded, waving goodbye as she walked towards the gates and towards the bus stop. She waited, with a couple of other students from her school, for the bus to come. From the corner of her eye, Sakura could see two figures coming towards her.

Without making herself noticeable, she turned her head slightly to see the figures more clearly. Once she saw Naruto and Sasuke coming her way, she instantly hid behind the group of people. She watched them as they stood on the other side of the group, talking amongst one another about something she couldn't hear.

After a minute or so, the bus pulled up in front of her.

Sakura instantly took that opportunity to be the first to enter the bus, grabbing a ticket at the entrance of the bus. There were not a lot of people on the bus as she looked for a seat that could cover her. Though Sakura didn't know Sasuke well enough, she knew he would sit in the back, so taking the front seat would be the best option.

Sitting right behind the bus driver, Sakura bent down to tie her non-existent lace.

Slowly bringing herself back up, Sakura noticed only Sasuke getting on the bus to take a ticket and sit on the opposite side of her. Sakura mentally hit herself on the forehead. Looking outside the window, Naruto stood next to the bus stop sign talking to a girl Sakura didn't have time to look at as the bus lurched forward.

She felt slightly frightened sitting on the same bus as Sasuke. Although the bus had witnesses, she felt as though he could snap her like a twig in a second.

Sakura made no attempt to glance at him or speak. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and eyes out the window.

The twenty minutes dragged on slowly making Sakura eager to stop the sun from disappearing and to get as far away from Sasuke as possible. Finally, the voice box spoke its next stop. Sakura pushed the red button next to her, looking up at the chart where her fare is displayed. Once the bus stopped, Sakura placed three hundred yen into a small hole along with her ticket and got off the bus.

As she watched the bus disappear, Sakura ran home, never looking behind her.


	7. Lost In the Song

_Here is chapter seven._

_I hope you enjoy today's chapter._

* * *

Sasuke waited for what seemed forever for the lights to dim and the bright light hit the curtains. The loud speaker came on thanking them for coming and the continuous words of what they always tell you when you come and see a show. The room was filled with clapping as the curtains drew back, revealing Pink Hair on the piano and the boy with red hair standing in the middle of the stage with a violin in his hands. He noticed that Takahashi wasn't anywhere on the stage. Could they be that great that they don't need an instructor?

The room quieted down as Pink Hair began to play. The beginning was a slow pace as she began to quiet down and the boy with red hair began to play. The song had a great rhythm to it as the two played, never looking at their music sheet. The song never rushed itself and played as though it were meant to be a sad song. Soon the song was coming to an end. Sasuke watched as Pink Hair stood up and bowed before the curtains closed again.

The loud speaker came on giving the two names—Sasuke only taking note to Jiro—and the name of the song "You Raise Me Up" by a man who was not from his country.

Several minutes later the curtains opened again, revealing everyone sitting in chairs with a Cello in front of them. The twins started playing a slow and quiet sound while Pink Hair slowly came in, hitting each string with her finger.

They stopped.

Within seconds, they started again, but they played faster. This song wasn't like the last one. This song sounded malicious as they played. Sasuke watched in amusement as they moved their hands with such speed that even he couldn't keep up with. The song was so great, so fast, and so different that when it ended, he didn't realize that everyone was clapping.

The curtains closed again, the loud speaker telling the audience the name, Sasuke understanding the first part but not the person who prepared it.

"Inquisition Symphony" with some foreign name.

They continued on, Pink Hair mainly on the piano, Jiro and look-a-like Karin on the violin, cello, or any other instrument with the rest of the class. The song was slightly catching his attention but not fully. It wasn't until the curtains opened again and there was a group of people behind his classmates. They wore long white robes that touched the floor. His classmates placed their violins under their chins and they began to play. The song instantly started off with a beat the made Sasuke feel motivated for nothing. Drums were being played and the group of people began to sing in unison.

They stopped. Within seconds they started again. The singing group began to clap and stop their feet to the beat of the song. The song ended with such a great impact that even Sasuke himself clapped. The loud speaker gave the name of the piece "300 Violin Orchestra" and a foreign name.

Sasuke counted. He was ready to just stand up and leave this stupid performance. Sasuke really didn't want to be here and listen to another person play something _so_ boring and annoying to him. Just as he was ready to turn to Naruto and disappear from Tsunade's eyes, the curtains opened revealing Pink Hair. Sasuke had a little curiosity as to what she was going to play, but not enough to stick around and listen. Once he stood up, the music began to play, making Sasuke stop in his tracks.

Sasuke knew this song.

The way the piano played the rhythm to it.

When he was little, his mother taught him how to play this song because it was her favorite. Sasuke was dedicated to playing it, but shortly after, he didn't have the heart to play anymore. Sasuke closed his eyes. He could see the river, the stream moving slowly. He could see the plain field all around it, the sun hitting the river giving off a bright glow to it. The warmth the sun gave and the slight, cool, breeze the wind blew.

The song he knew, the song he loved. All of it, every single note, made Sasuke want to see his mother one last time.

To play the song that lost his mother in that horrible death.

* * *

_You Raise Me Up: Josh Groban  
Inquisition Symphony: Apocalyptica  
300 Violin Orchestra: Jimmy T_


	8. Locked In

_Here's chapter eight._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Sakura made her way down the halls avoiding everyone that walked the opposite way.

After the concert ended, everyone heard the rumors of Sasuke attending the performance, and now they'll all want to go. Sakura wasn't sure how she felt now that they all knew about it. She's happy and all, but she was also scared.

Their eyes boring into her very core; glaring at her with such intent that she felt they could kill her with just their eyes. She remembered their red eyes staring at her with the intent to kill, and their red hair that was as bright as the burning sun hurting her eyes. It was all too frightening.

Sakura froze in her spot. She shook her head, ridding of her thoughts. Thinking of Karin was not helping her at all. How Karin ever entered her thoughts was something beyond her.

As though it were on cue, Karin's laugh echoed the halls, making Sakura's body go stiff. Her eyes instantly scanned the hall, looking for a particular red haired girl. Once Karin was in Sakura's sight, she instantly turned the corner, hiding from her. Sakura could feel her body tremble from fear as she thought of a way to get to orchestra class without running into Karin.

Was there even a different way to get to class? No, of course there wasn't, there never was.

"Hey there, Sakura." Chills were sent through Sakura's body as Karin's voice filled her ears. "What are you doing here?" Sakura's mouth felt dry, as though it wasn't going to open anymore. She felt a grip on her arm and was tugged, forced to face Karin and her "posy" Izumi and Hitomi.

Karin had a grin on her face that made her look like a psychotic clown ready to rip your eyes out. "Why don't we take a walk," Karin said, dragging Sakura down the hall.

Sakura knew where she was going; she knew what was going to happen before it even started.

The closet.

The closet with no windows, and that locked from the outside. The closet that stood in complete darkness.

The closet that scared Sakura the most.

The only closet that was separated from everyone that walked the halls and roamed the school.

Karin hauled Sakura down the empty hall and opened the door to the dark closet. Sakura couldn't see anything as Karin thrust her inside. "Have fun," Karin said, closing the door behind Sakura. Once she heard the click of the lock, Sakura instantly turned around, her hands feeling for the door.

"No, please no." Sakura's fist pounded on the door, hoping that someone—anyone—would hear her and open the door. But, she knew there was no chance that anyone would hear her. No one would come to her rescue until later at night when security would check the school one last time before he left. She didn't want to give up hope—she didn't want to sit here in the dark, alone, and wait for someone to come. She wanted to get out now. She wanted to go home.

Sakura felt hot tears fall down her cheek as she slowly slid to the floor, cradling her knees in her arms. She tried hard not to sob, but she knew she couldn't hold it in, she never could.

Sakura woke to murmured voices outside the closet door. She could hear one agree to meet the other outside the schools gate while the other went to go meet someone. She got to her feet, feeling for the door and began to hit her fists against the door, calling for help. "Please! Can you hear me?" she called. She continued to call, even when she thought the person left, never hearing her call for them. Just as she is about to give up, fall to her knees, and cry, the door opened. Sakura staggered back, her heart pounding, hands sweating, staring at her savior.

Just when she thought she was okay and free, she stared right into those onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He stared at her with no expression displayed on his face, his lips in a straight line; never smiling or frowning. Immediately Sakura ran out the door, never thanking Sasuke for opening the door. If there was one other person she would be afraid of, it would be Sasuke Uchiha.

Mr. Popular who dated Karin.


End file.
